Wiki How-To
Players are welcome and encouraged to contribute to the WWRP wiki by adding a page for their character and/or their business or faction. For those who are not familiar with how to make wiki pages, we have created this handy Wiki How-To guide to follow. If you have any questions or problems, feel free to ask for help! Message your friendly wiki gods, /u/DigitalReverie , /u/Reusus or /u/Dark_Red_Roses for any assistance. We will be happy to create a template page for you to fill in if you're experiencing any difficulties. Creating a New Page To create a new page on the wiki, simply click on the 'Contribute' drop down in the upper right hand corner of our wiki. Click on 'Create New Page', then enter the name of the page that you wish to create. For example, for a character, you would simply enter that character's name as such: Dolores Abernathy, for example. Once you've hit enter, you will be on that page and then can simply click on 'Edit this page' to add more information. To create a page for a business or faction, follow the same directions, but enter in the name of the business or faction as such: Black Ridge Limited. The same goes for creating a page for a settlement/location. Simply enter in the name of the location: Sweetwater. Character Pages When creating a wiki page for your character page on the WWRP wiki, be sure to follow the guidelines below, and check out the Sample Character Page for guidance. A character’s page may consist of the following sections: The Infobar At the top of many pages, you may notice a red bar with certain basic information. This is the 'infobar.' To add one to your page, simply click on 'Insert' in the editing toolbar, then 'Template' and then 'Infobar.' You can visit Template:Infobar/doc to see the various options you can use to fill in the Infobar with. Once the appropriate icons have been chosen, simply click 'Apply Changes' and your Infobar will be good to go! The Infobox To include an infobox on your character page, simply click on 'Insert' in the editing toolbar, then click 'Infobox' and select 'Infobox Person' from the list. Fields will appear for you to enter in information, as well as enter a photo that you have previously uploaded for example - don't worry, you can always add a photo to it later if you haven't already uploaded one! An Introduction A few sentences to both introduce and summarize the character located at the very top of the wiki page without their own heading. This generally includes their occupation or position within the park. This section basically answers the question: "Who is ________?" Appearance Heading Describe your character's physical looks here if you like, along with their manner of dress. Not everyone has the good luck of finding the perfect faceclaim, after all! History Heading Many players will use what they've written for the history of their character in their application here--all events/experiences that occurred up to where we find your character now at the beginning of the roleplay. Timeline of Important Events Heading If you would like to list the major events from your character’s life/history, then you may do so here. Recent Events Heading In this section, you may summarize events from your character's story as it has been told on our sub. Some players choose to reference their posts as well, so that readers interested may be directed back to the sub and can read it for themselves. Family Members Heading This section houses your character's family tree. Feel free to list immediate family members as well as extended family here. Household Members Heading This section may be used to list any members of the household that are integral to your story. Many times those listed are your own NPC's. References Seventh Heading This section is used only when you add reference tags to the events being summarized in 'Recent Events' that will link back to your reddit posts. Category Tags At the bottom of the page, you can add category tags to make your page searchable. For characters, please add the following at a minimum: Character, Name: for example, House Stark, Group: for example, Northerner. Settlement/Location Pages When creating a wiki page for a settlement or location page on the WWRP wiki, be sure to follow the guidelines below, and check out the Sample Settlement/Location Page for guidance. A settlement or location page may consist of the following sections: The Infobox To include an infobox on your settlement or location's page, simply click on 'Insert' in the editing toolbar, then click 'Infobox' and enter 'Infobox Settlement' or find it in the list. Fields will appear for you to enter in information, as well as enter a photo that you have previously uploaded for example of the place that you're creating the page for. An Introduction A sentence or two to introduce the page located at the very top of the wiki page without their own heading. This generally includes the name of the settlement and its affiliations. For example, "Abernathy Ranch is the home of the Abernathy family. It is located..." Location This section allows you to go into more depth as far as the location goes. Include the region, the specific area of that region, as well as any house affiliations if applicable. History A section pertaining to any specific history surrounding the location. Who was the founder? Has it been the stage for the planning of a specific war or the location of a famous battle? Has it simply been home to generation after generation of tragedy? Layout If you choose, you can upload a map of the grounds or a floorplan here, or simply describe the grounds, etc. Additional Headings If there are specific features that you would like to highlight, feel free to add additional headings or sub-headings as needed. We will never be restrictive on the wiki if you want to get more creative--instead, we applaud it. = Category:Help Pages